


Swimming

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Childhood, F/M, Noldor - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Swimming, Valinor, teleri - Freeform, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: A much younger Eärwen and Finarfin back during one of their first meetings





	Swimming

Swimming is in her blood, a skill of her people. As a princess of the Teleri living here at the coast, Eärwen would be ashamed in front of her people if she had never learnt how to swim. 

 

“Come on, prince Arafinwë! I will not let you drown!” 

 

Her family had been visited by the Noldorin royal family for this month, and she had been tasked with entertaining the youngest Noldor prince named Arafinwë. 

 

_ Really, the Noldorin King was in desperate need of becoming more creative with names for his children! Rumours even said that his eldest son was as bad when it came to choosing good names for the royal grandchildren! Did neither father or son think of how confusing the family tree would be, with all the males having their father-names inspired by the King? _

 

Little Arafinwë were still a child to her young adult self, and by having several siblings, Eärwen knew what to do with a such young change. 

 

“I d-do not know if I dare to...jump…” 

 

Of course he would be afraid, standing up there slightly shivering in the wind with his wet silk trousers remaining on his little body to not be all naked in front of her, even a such small cliff could be scary to jump from in that age. 

 

“I will catch you, I promise. You will not be hurt,” Eärwen offered in a kind voice, holding up her arms towards the small golden-haired Elfling, standing firmly on the shallow bottom with her feet in the sand. 

 

“You really promise?” 

 

“Yes. Now come down here, you are already freezing up there due to being wet from the swim earlier and even the summer wind can turn cold in a higher place.” 

 

Taking a deep breath to push down his fears, Eärwen smiled as the young prince jumped down in her hands. 


End file.
